Mokuba, I will rescue you soon
by Twilight Feather
Summary: COMPLETE!Yami Bakura captured Mokuba on his way to the Kaiba Mansion. Another yami plus another human is working with Yami Bakura. Who is it?Kind reviews are welcome!
1. Mokuba, Caught

Author: Dark Magician Girl  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just my characters and cards!!  
  
Mai: And those cards would be?  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Crystal Blue Eyes White dragon and Powerful Force!  
  
Mai: How powerful is the Crystal Blue Eyes?  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Attack/4500 Defense/3500  
  
Mai: Wow!  
  
Dark Magician Girl: Not bad eh Mai?  
  
Mai:Ya not bad.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**  
  
Mokuba was walking along the streets of Domino. He just got back from a trip with Mai and Yugi. He was looking forward to seeing his big brother again. When he was just almost at Kaiba Corp., he bumped into Bakura aka Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hello Mokuba," he said in a snicker.  
  
"Hi...,"he said just as he looked at him in the face and saw he was the evil one."What do you want?"  
  
"You!"Bakura said in an instant.  
  
"What do you mean?"Mokuba asked nervously as he dropped to the ground.  
  
"I want you and nothing but you." He then punched Mokuba in the stumach making him unconsious as he took him to a secret hidden place.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A little while after the incident, Seto went and checked the mail, he found a video and some letters. Seto went and played the tape.The first thing he saw was Mokuba tied up to a chair and gaged.  
  
"Mokuba!"he gasped.  
  
"Hello Seto Kaiba,"the voice on the video tape said.  
  
"Bmhfa!"Mokuba said gagged.  
  
"What do you want with Mokuba?"Seto demanded.  
  
"You'll find out,"said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?"Seto asked.  
  
"My name is Yami Bakura aka Bakura."  
  
"What are you doing with my brother?!"Seto demanded an excplanation as he saw Bakura's hands touch Mokuba's shoulders.  
  
"I need him for a special task,"Bakura said.  
  
"Like what?"asked Seto.I can't believe I'am talking to a video tape!!He thought.  
  
"I need his energy,"he replied.  
  
"His...energy?"Seto asked.He could see that Mokuba was nervous as he looked into Bakura's eyes.  
  
"Yes,"Bakura replied.  
  
"All right.I challenge you to a duel,"said Bakura."If you win, your brother is yours, if I win, he stays with me."  
  
"All right I accept."  
  
"Meet me at Kaiba Corp,"Seto said.  
  
"Actually, I have a better place for the duel,"said Bakura.  
  
"And where might that be?"asked Seto.  
  
"Meet me in the woods,"Bakura said.  
  
And then the tape ended.  
  
I have to save Mokuba from that creep!!!!!Seto thought to himself.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+*+*   
  
"All right kid, you better cooperate with me or if not I'll have to kill you,"said Bakura as he took the gag off of Mokuba.  
  
"Seto will rescue me!"he yelled as Bakura put his hands on his shoulders again.  
  
"You think so?"asked Bakura.  
  
"I know he will!"said Mokuba crying.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
DarkMagicianGirl-Good story huh?Poor Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba:Yeah thanks alot Dark Magician girl.You gave me a bad part in the story!!  
  
Dark Magician Girl:Well, I didn't think of anything else to do!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. The Things Bakura Never Told Kaiba To Do...

Author: DarkMagicianGirl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The things Bakura didn't tell Kaiba to do in order to get to his brother  
  
Disclaimer: Ugh..., do I have to always put one on here on all of my chapters?!?!?!?!  
  
Seto:Of course you do!  
  
DarkMagicianGirl:Then why don't you help?!  
  
Seto:'Cause I got more 'important' matters to worry about!  
  
DarkMagicianGirl:And those would be?  
  
Seto: ^0^ (Seto whistles)  
  
DarkMagicianGirl: Are you hiding something Seto?  
  
Seto still whistling: What?Oh- -Um me, nah....  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Mokuba was sitting in the chair in Bakura's lair unconsious because Bakura stole his energy.It was like Mokuba was sleeping because he kept on saying stuff in his chair like "Seto!Don't leave me please!I need you!" or "Seto?!Where are you Seto?!" This made Bakura kind of mad.So, he slapped Mokuba on the face and he stopped talking, but before he did he said in his sleep(or whatever you call it) "Seto!!Why?"  
  
"Hmmm, the energy I stole from him must have made him fall into a deep sleep,"said Bakura to himself."Oh well, Kaiba will face my henchmen when trying to find me deep in the woods."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Seto walked along the streets of Domino into the woods, but before he entered, he got a greeting."Hey Kaiba!"the voice said."What are you doing all the way out here at this time?" Seto turned around and realized it was Mokuba."Mokuba?Is that you?"asked Seto."Of course Kaiba!"said Mokuba.  
  
Wait a minute,Seto thought to himself.Mokuba always calls me "Seto" or "big brother".This can't be him."No.Your not Mokuba.Who are you?"he asked.   
  
In an instant, the figure who looked and sounded like Mokuba turned into a hideous creature.It was a plant like figure, it was a girl.She had leafs, stems, roots, all over her body and they were all rotten."Who are you?"asked Seto. "Why, I'am the 'Plant Master'.And you will have to duel me.I have been sent by my master 'Bakura' to stop you in your success to free your brother.Now, do we have an agreement?"asked The 'Plant Master'.  
  
"All right, we will duel."  
  
"But first let me mention something.Even though my name is 'Plant Master', I don't duel with a 'Plant' deck."  
  
"All right then,"said Seto."Lets duel.  
  
Right then, a dueldisk on The Plant Master's arm appeared with her deck in it.Seto put his deck into his.  
  
"DUEL''  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Why does Bakura need little Mokuba's energy for his 'task' he calls it?And what are these hideous creatures that Kaiba has to face before he gets to Bakura?!Will Mokuba be all right in the end?!And what if there is more than one of these creatures?!Find out next time!R&R!! 


	3. The Easy Duel

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Duel Between Plantmaster and Seto  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
NOTE: The deck The PlantMaster owns has my cards in it.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"DUEL"  
  
Seto Drew  
  
"I place one card face down and summon Lajin in attack mode(Attack:1800).And I end my turn"  
  
PlantMaster Drew  
  
"I play one card face down and put a card in defence mode!"  
  
Seto Drew  
  
"I summon Swordstalker in attack mode!(Attack:2000)Attack Swordstalker!"  
  
"Not so fast, mirror force!"said PlantMaster.  
  
"No my swordstalker!"said Seto."Anyways, it wont be that way for long, Lajin destroy his defense card!"  
  
Kaiba: 4000 PlantMaster:4000  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
PlantMaster Drew  
  
NOTE:Im calling her girlplant since its shorter then PLANTMASTER.  
  
GirlPlant:What's that supposed to mean?  
  
C/K:Aren't I the author?I created you!Obey me!  
  
GirlPlant:Sorry master Chiharu.I will never turn on you again.  
  
C/K:Thats what I like to hear.You may leave and continue to duel with my brother.  
  
GirlPlant:Yes master, of course.  
  
SECOND NOTE:I'm making Chiharu's Yami evil so she works with Yami Bakura.  
  
"I summon Battle Ox in defensive mode!"said GirlPlant."And 2 cards face down."  
  
Seto Drew  
  
"I summon MysticHorseman(Attack:1550).Lajin destroy his Battle Ox!"ordered Kaiba.  
  
"And now, MysticHorseman attack his liefpoints directly!"  
  
GirlPlant: 3500 Kaiba: 4000  
  
"Gr"said GirlPlant.  
  
GirlPlant Drew.  
  
"I activate my face down card Swords of Revealing Light!It stops your monsters from attacking me!"said GirlPlant.  
  
"I activate my face down trap. Magic Jammer!"said Seto.  
  
"No!You stopped Swords of Revealing Light!"said GirlPlant.  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"I summon Celtic Guardian in defensive mode!"said GirlPlant."and I end my turn"  
  
'This is all to easy'thought Seto as he drew.  
  
"I sacrifise my two monsters to summon blue eyes white dragon!!"said Seto.He sacrifised Lajin and MysticHorseman."Blue Eyes White Lightning attack!"  
  
'No my Celtic Guardian'thought GirlPlant.  
  
GirlPlant Drew  
  
"I summon Red Archery Girl in Defense mode!"said GirlPlant.  
  
Seto Drew  
  
"I activate Monster Reborn which lets me bring a monster back from whichever graveyard I choose. And I choose to bring back my Swordstalker!"said Kaiba."Swordstalker attack her Red Archery Girl!"Seto said.Red Archery girl was vanquished."And now blue eyes, white lightning attack!"  
  
GirlPlant: 500 Seto: 4000  
  
GirlPlant Drew.  
  
"I pass, theres nothing I can do"  
  
Seto Drew  
  
"I don't need to play a monster. Blue Eyes White Lightning Attack!"  
  
GirlPlant: 0000 Kaiba: 4000  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
"That was hardly a duel"said Yami Kohaku.  
  
"Yes, I know"said Yami Bakura.  
  
"Let me go"said Mokuba.  
  
"Not yet kid"said Yami Chiharu.  
  
"Aw"Mokuba gasped."Your...my sister's Yami!"  
  
"Presice"said Yami Chiharu.  
  
"What do you want with us"asked Mokuba.  
  
"You'll see"said Yami Chiharu as she injects a needle into Mokuba's arm. He screamed SO loud that Seto could hear it!  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
[Seto]  
  
"Mokuba!"he yelled.  
  
''Where are you?Can you hear me?Mokuba!!!!!!!!"he yelled.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mokuba screamed.  
  
"Gr"Yami Bakura you'll pay"said Seto.  
  
"Seto"said a girl.  
  
He twirled around and found Chiharu.  
  
"What are you doing here?"he asked.  
  
"I saw your duel"said Chiharu.  
  
"When did you get here?"asked Seto.  
  
"I was walking home and I saw you walking towards the woods"said Chiharu."I just found out something too"  
  
"What"he asked.  
  
"My Yami is working with Yami Bakura"she stated.  
  
"Your Yami?"he asked.  
  
"Yes"she exclaimed."She was brainwashed by Yami Marik and worked for evil ever since"as she started crying.'Y...yami why?'she thought.Seto pulled her close.Chiharu cried in Seto's shirt but he didn't mind. He was her sister. She could do anything she wanted around him.She cried herself to sleep.Seto picked her up and took back to KaibaCorp., put her in her bed, took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote:  
  
"Chiharu, I have gone to rescue Mokuba. If your wondering where I'am. Please don't come looking for me. I don't want anyone else to get hurt.  
  
Seto Kaiba"  
  
Then he placed in on Chiharu's nighttable and kissed her on her cheek and whispered in her ear: I'll be back soon. If anything happens to me, call Yugi right away. Chiharu smiled and went back to sleep.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
PLEASE R&R! 


	4. The Search Continues

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Search Continues  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! except for my characters and my stories  
  
Author Note: There will be a nother duel here.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Kaiba could have sworn he saw a smile on Chiharu's face after he said that in her ear.  
  
He looked at her sleeping peacfully as he headed out the door.  
  
"I'll be back soon"he said."If anything happens, you know what to do"he said and shut the door behind him slowly so she wouldn't wake up.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Mokuba had been crying for ten minutes because of the pain in his arm after Yami Chiharu had injected a needle into his arm(C/K:The needle was used to make Mokuba on Yami Chiharu's side making him believe that she was Chiharu and not realize he had a brother and a sister.)  
  
"Now, shall we get to work 'little brother'?"asked Yami Chiharu.  
  
"Yes sister"said Mokuba.  
  
"You shall be the second to duel Kaiba using this deck"she hands Mokuba her deck and Yami Bakura teleports Yami Chiharu and Mokuba close to where Kaiba was.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Kaiba was walking in the woods when..."huh?"He saw a flash of light*that was mokuba and yami chiharu being teleported* and went to check out what it was."Mokuba!"he said.Mokuba didn't answer.  
  
"Hello Kaiba"said Yami Chiharu.  
  
"Aw"gasped Kaiba.  
  
"Yes, I had a feeling you'd remember me.I'am Yami Chiharu. I'm the Yami of Chiharu."  
  
Kaiba saw that Mokuba went over to(C/K:I'm calling Yami Chiharu Yami Cocoa since that is chiharu's nick name!) Yami Cocoa and noticed he was holding her hand tight.  
  
"Mokuba what are you doing?Get away from her now!"ordered Kaiba.  
  
"I'm protecting my sister!"he said.  
  
"B...but she's not your sister!"  
  
"Wrong Kaiba"said Yami Cocoa.  
  
"What do you mean?"he asked.  
  
"Well, since I belong to that pitiful Chiharu, Mokuba sees clearly. Now he knows that I'm his sister and not that fool Chiharu!"  
  
"She's not a fool!"he said trying to defend her.(Little did they know Chiharu was spying on them because she could create illusions of herself without the help of her Yami and they can last forever!)  
  
"Whatever you say"said Yami Cocoa."Now I have specially arranged someone to duel with you. This will be your secondlast duel before reaching my brother(C/K:Yami Bakura is Yami Cocoa(aka Chiharu)'s Brother but Chiharu's brothers are Kaiba and Mokuba because Yami Cocoa is a different person)."  
  
"All right"said Seto as he pulled his deck into his dueldisk.Then he saw Mokuba's arm had a dueldisk on it and stepped up.  
  
"I challenge you"he said.  
  
"You can't be serious?"he said."Theres no way I'm dueling my little brother."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure.You see, if you don't duel him he will (whispers in kaiba's ear)*die!*"  
  
"You wouldn't dare"he whispered back.  
  
"Oh yes I would"  
  
"I guess I have no choice. All right then duel!"said Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba drew  
  
Mokuba's hand: Red-Eyes B.Dragon, Black Illusion Ritual, Aixe Raider, Shadow Ghoul, Mirror Force and Monster Reborn(NOTE:I DONT HAVE AIXE RAIDER, SHADOW GHOUL OR MIRROR FORCE!).  
  
Kaiba's hand: Blue eyes white dragon, swordstalker, god of obelisk, Lajin and Majic Jammer.  
  
"I place 2 cards face down and I summon Aixe Raider in attack mode!"said Mokuba.  
  
Aixe Raider: attack/1700 defense:1000(???).  
  
Kaiba drew: Pot of Greed  
  
"I play Swordstalker in attack mode and i place one card face down!Swordstalker attack!"  
  
"I activate mirror force!"said Mokuba.  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Mokuba: 4000  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
[Bakura's house]  
  
"I wonder where Yami is?*HIS YAMI*"he thought aloud.Just then he heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
He opened the door."Yami!"he said*************HIS YAMI**************  
  
Yami Bakura was drenched, bleeding from head to toe, he had a broken arm, and one broken leg.He fainted and was caught by Bakura."Yami!What happened?"he cried."C...ar...hit...me"he replied and went into a coma."Yami!"he yelled.He held Yami Bakura in his arms."W..wake up"he cried.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|* | *|* | *| *|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Mokuba: 4000  
  
'Why havent I heard from my brother yet!'she thought.  
  
'S...sister"he said,  
  
'What happened to you?'she cried.  
  
'I got...run........ovvvvvvverrr...by.........a...........car.I'm sorrrrrrry but you'll have to duel Kaiba ........instead........of me"he said as he fainted.  
  
'Y..yami bakura?'Yami Cocoa cried and went to pick her brother up.  
  
''W..wake up please Yami"she heard someone say.  
  
'I...s that you Bakura?'she asked.  
  
'Yami Cocoa?!'he yelled.  
  
'Where did you come from'they asked at the same time.  
  
'I look after Yami Bakura, my brother'she said.  
  
'He's your...brother?'Bakura asked.  
  
'Yes'said Yami Cocoa picking up Yami Bakura.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|**|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
[Kaiba, Mokuba & Yami Cocoa]  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Mokuba: 4000  
  
Mokuba drew: Monster Reborn  
  
"I place The Earl Of Demise in attack mode!"said Mokuba(C/K:Attack: 2000)  
  
"Aixe Raider attack him directly!"  
  
Kaiba: 2300 Mokuba: 4000  
  
'Gr'thought Kaiba.'I have to summon my blue eyes, maybe then he'll remember'he thought.  
  
"I wont attack with Earl of Demise yet"said Mokuba."For now I play my face down card Card Destruction."  
  
'Yes'Kaiba thought.  
  
"That makes us discard our hand and draw out a new one"  
  
Kaibas hand: Dark Hole, Horn of The Unicorn, De-spell and Raigeki.  
  
Mokubas hand: Polymerization, Horn of the unicorn, Monster Reborn, Pot of Greed and a nother shadow ghoul.  
  
Kaiba drew  
  
"I activate my face down card Monster Reborn which lets me bring a card back from the graveyard. And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"said Kaiba.  
  
Mokuba just stood, staring at it.It looked like he was coming back to normal.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chiharu: Thanks for all who reviewed!  
  
Yami: Wasn't there only one person?  
  
Chiharu: Do I care?I just care that some people actually review it thats all.  
  
Yami: I'd thought you'd be depressed or something.  
  
Chiharu:Never.  
  
Joey: What are you guys talking about?  
  
Yami & Chiharu: Nothing Joey.  
  
Chiharu: READ AND REVIEW!  
  
Joey: HUh?  
  
Tristan: There talking a bout the story puppy dog.  
  
JoeY:Tristan!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chiharu and Yami: *giggles*  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
What will happen to Kaiba? Will Mokuba see that Kaiba is his brother and Chiharu is his sister and not Yami Cocoa being his sister? Will Mokuba be hurt in the duel?Find out!!! 


	5. Is This The End?

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Is this the end?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Author's note: um--after the duel with mokuba and seto there will be one more duel  
  
Yugi: *sniff* and who would be dueling?  
  
Chiharu: You'll find out Yug.  
  
Joey: Hmm???  
  
Duke:...  
  
Mai: You guys are clueless..I mean Duke and Joey. Come on guys, get with the program all ready.  
  
Joey, Duke & Tristan:*stuff food into their mouths*  
  
Chiharu and Yugi: *laughs*  
  
Yami: *laugh*  
  
Mai and Seto: Discusting*sigh*  
  
*Ash enters the room with Lilly*a girl from the cerulean city gym*  
  
Misty: Ash!!What the hell are you doing with my sister?  
  
Yugi: Ah!!Evil demons!!  
  
Chiharu: Relax Yugi.*she notices yugi hanging onto her shaking*  
  
Ash and Lilly: Ah spiky haired dood!  
  
Yugi:*cries on Chiharu*  
  
Yami: He's sensitive about that!  
  
Ash and Lilly:Ah!Wait..how come you two look a like?Ah!More spiky hair dudes!  
  
IHATETEA99550022:...  
  
Tea: Hey!How come you hate me?!  
  
IHATETEA99550022: I do because my creator made me.  
  
Tea: Who's the creator?  
  
IHATETEA99550022: Y...ami Chiharu.  
  
Yami Chiharu: Hey! IHATETEA99550022!!!!  
  
IHATETEA99550022: WHAT?!WHAT DID I DO!?  
  
Yami Chiharu: You babbled on me!  
  
IHATETEA99550022: Had to or I would have been fish food.  
  
Tea: I will let IHATETEA99550022 live, but not you YAMI CHIHARU!  
  
Yami Chiharu:*notices Tea has a gun in her hands and can't move*Ah can't move!  
  
Chiharu:*rushes over to Yami Chiharu: No...don't harm her.  
  
Tea: Why shouldn't I?  
  
Chiharu: B...because I...I made this........story..  
  
Tea: Oh really now?  
  
Chiharu: I also made up IHATETEA99550022!He didn't want me to take the blame for it so he said Yami Chiharu.AND I DO HATE TéA!ITS MY YAMI WHO DOESN'T!  
  
Tea: Aw.Well then, I'll kill you instead Chiharu.  
  
Yami: No!*rushes over to Chiharu*  
  
Tea: Yami!What are you doing?!Get out of the way!  
  
Yami: No. I'm protecting these two from You!I officially hate you starting today Tea!  
  
Yami C: Now I know what you mean by you hating Tea Chiharu. I now officially declare this day (August 17, 2003) an official Tea Hater's Day! Tea bashing all day long!  
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Yami, Chiharu, Noah, Seto, Mokuba, Duke, Ishizu, Shadi and Marik: YAY!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!*runs out of the room crying*  
  
Chiharu: Heh heh.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
"Thats right Mokuba, concentrate on the Blue Eyes!"said Kaiba.  
  
"S...eto?"  
  
"Thats right Mokuba!"  
  
"Seto!"cried Mokuba and ran over to him.  
  
"Not so fast"said Yami Cocoa.  
  
"You still here? Aw I thought you left long ago"said Kaiba snickering.  
  
"Aw Kaiba now my feelings are hurt. No matter, I will leave now. But Im bringing one more thing with me!"Yami Cocoa said as Mokuba was being lifted into the air.  
  
"Seto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Mokuba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"then Mokuba and Yami Chiharu dissapeared.  
  
"Big brother!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
[Mokuba, the injured Yami Bakura and Yami Cocoa]  
  
Mokuba: Let me go please!  
  
Yami Cocoa: I don't think so kid.   
  
Mokuba: But I want to see Seto!  
  
Yami Cocoa: Not yet. In order for you to see your precious brother, he'll have to defeat me in a duel first and if he does defeat me, I will keep my word and release you. But if I win the duel, I'll kill your brother!  
  
Mokuba: You wouldn't!!  
  
Yami Cocoa: Oh yes I would. Now be quiet while I contact Seto, if you don't you'll be dead first.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
[Seto Kaiba in the woods]  
  
Seto:Mokuba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Where are you?  
  
Yami Cocoa's voice: He's with me Kaiba.  
  
Seto:What do you want with him?  
  
Yami Cocoa: None of your lousy buisness.But I can tell you a way to get him back.  
  
Seto: How?Tell me!I'll do anything. Anything you want!  
  
Yami Cocoa: All right listen up. You will find me in Route 232 in Domino. There we will have the final duel and if you win, you'r brother is yours.  
  
Seto: All right then. But if you touch 1 hair on my brothers head, your done for!  
  
  
  
Yami Cocoa: Hm.*punches mokuba in the chest*  
  
Mokuba: Ah!!!!!!!*faints* unn...  
  
Seto: MOKUBA!!!!!ALL RIGHT!!!YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID. I'LL MEET YOU AT ROUTE 232 IN 2 SECONDS!  
  
Yami Cocoa: Excellent(heh heh you know where i got that from right?!Find out on the next chap where i got it from)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Read And Review Please. Oh and expect more talk and one long duel next chap chap!  
  
Yugi: Chap Chap?  
  
Yami: I think she ment Chap Chap or Chapter  
  
Chiharu: Yeah thats right  
  
VHS122: Yeah thats what I ment to put there O_O  
  
Yami, Yugi, Chiharu: (slaps head)X__X -_-  
  
VHS122: What? What did I miss?  
  
Chiharu: nothing  
  
VHS122: Oh okay then(goes and plays on the computer)  
  
Yami: (notices that she is on the computer and see's that she's dueling) Who are you dueling on the computer?  
  
VHS122: You  
  
Yami: Huh--Oh!  
  
Yugi and Chiharu: (slaps head)X__X  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Yugi: Nothing!  
  
Yami: Okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
  
Seto: Get with the program here you three.  
  
Chiharu: What would that be?  
  
Seto: -__-  
  
Mokuba: Huh?  
  
Seto: Nothing  
  
Yugi: (listens to the yugioh cd on number 10)I CAN'T BELIEVE IM THE MAIN CHARACTER IN THE SHOW AND MY ONLY WORD IN THE WHOLE CD IS "HUH?"!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: you should be thankful. My only words were "It's Time to Du-Du-Duel!"  
  
Yugi: But that makes you have more words than me Yami.  
  
Seto: ha ha. you guys are weird. I got more lines in that CD than you could have gotten.  
  
Yami: what do you mean?  
  
Seto: *turns to the end of I'm Back*  
  
Yami, Chiharu and Yugi: OHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-_-  
  
Seto: and theres a song dedicated to mokuba and me.Look  
  
(turns to song six)  
  
CD: Virtual System's Ready.  
  
All except Seto :AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*turns at kaiba*  
  
Seto: what?What?!!!!!!  
  
Chiharu: Read and Review!!*_*   
  
Seto: OKAY. *TURNS TO REVIEW PAGE*  
  
cHIHARU: NOT YOU SETO. I MEAN THE PEOPLE WHO READ IT ONLINE!!!!!!  
  
SETO: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Chiharu: *sigh*Will he ever learn?  
  
Mokuba: I don't think so...-_-  
  
Seto: Mokuba!How dare you say that to me!  
  
Mokuba:*backs up behind Joey and Joey & Mokuba leave*  
  
Seto: oh is that how it goes, you play with chihuauah...heh heh....... 


	6. The Long Chapter

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Long Chapter  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own YuGiOh!  
  
Botan: "Dun?"  
  
Chiharu: Botan!!!What are you doing here?  
  
Botan: I have come...for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chiharu: Hey wait can't we talk about...*screams and faints*  
  
Seto: Chiharu!!!!!!!!Botan, it's pay back time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: All right.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
Seto was running through the woods and finally made it to Route 232 in Domino Woods.  
  
Seto- All right Yami Cocoa!Where are you?  
  
Yami Cocoa-Right here  
  
Seto-*Rushes through the woods and soon finds Yami Cocoa behind a chair with Mokuba in it tied up and blindfolded*MOKUBA!  
  
Mokuba: Seto.Help me!  
  
Seto-Don't worry kiddo. I promise. I will.  
  
*Yami Cocoa start dueling and out of nowhere while no one is watching, Chiharu grabs the chair with mokuba in it holding his mouth and then runs off and leaves a note behind*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
[Chiharu & Mokuba]  
  
Chiharu: *takes off mokuba's blind fold when home*  
  
Mokuba: Chiharu!  
  
Chiharu: You okay Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: I...think I am.  
  
Chiharu: good.*unties his ropes*  
  
Mokuba: *Hugs chiharu tight* Thankyou sis!  
  
Chiharu: No problem. My Yami is real dumb when it comes to paying attention.  
  
Mokuba: Heh heh  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
[Seto and Yami Cocoa]  
  
Kaiba: 4000 Yami Cocoa: 4000  
  
"I play swordstalker in attack mode and one card face down!"said Kaiba.Yami Cocoa drew."I place one card in defense mode"she said.Seto drew."I summon The Mystic Horseman in attack mode!(Swordstalker: Attack:2000 Defense: 1500 Mystic Horseman: Attack: 1550 Defense: 1000???).Mystic Horseman attack her face down card."BOOM!The monster dissapeared."Swordstalker attack her directly!  
  
Yami Cocoa:2000 Kaiba: 4000  
  
"I end my turn"  
  
Yami Cocoa drew"I place one card face down and put Red Archery Girl in defensive mode which ends my turn!"  
  
Seto drew."I play Lajin in attack mode. I attack with Mystic Horseman."  
  
"I activate my mirror force"said Yami Cocoa.  
  
"Attack Lajin!"  
  
Yami Cocoa:1200 Kaiba: 4000  
  
"Attack Swordstalker!"  
  
Yami Cocoa: 0000 Kaiba: 4000  
  
"Ok I win so now release...huh?Where's Mokuba?!"said Kaiba panicing.  
  
"What's this?"Yami Cocoa picked up the note.  
  
"What is it?"Seto asked.  
  
"Its for you Kaiba" she said.  
  
Seto read the letter.  
  
Hi Seto,  
  
It's me Chiharu. I have Mokuba and he's home. So you can come home now too. He's safe and there were no injuries.  
  
Chiharu  
  
"Hm"Seto thought happily and rushed home.  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba!"Yami Cocoa said and trapped Kaiba in a little bubble.  
  
"What are you doing?!"Kaiba asked terrified.  
  
"Since my hikari took your brother I have nothing now. So I may as well send you to the shadows so it will be more fun"  
  
"Yami Cocoa listen to me. You don't know what your doing. What about before Battle City? You protected us!"Kaiba said.  
  
"HuH?"Yami Cocoa asked. Then her mind was filled with memories."  
  
**memories**  
  
"Yami Chiharu help me!"said a girl."Chiharu!Let her go!"said Yami Chiharu."You'll have to duel me first"said Yami Malik."D..duel?All right!"said Yami Chiharu."I accept."  
  
"Good. Now follow me"said Yami Malik. She followed him with Chiharu in his hands to the top of Kaiba's blimp for a shadow game. "Now"he said."DUEL"  
  
Yami Malik was winning. He had revival jem and jam breeding machine on the field."If this keeps up he'll be able to summon RA"Yami Chiharu thought aloud."I have to do something...I activate Majic Jammer. Say good-bye to your jam breeding machine!"  
  
"No!"said Yami Malik.  
  
**End of memories**  
  
'I... I remember. I won that duel and saved hikari. Maybe...maybe I'm fighting on the wrong side?' The bubble Kaiba was trapped in vanished and he jumped to the ground.  
  
'She seems lost in her memories'thought Seto.'But it looks like shes coming back to earth.'  
  
Yami Cocoa was still lost in memories. She was starting to think she was on the wrong side fighting. 'I...I remember!'she thought. Then she fainted. Kaiba walked up and picked her up and carried her home.  
  
On the way to KaibaCorp., Yami Chiharu noticed she was in Kaiba's arms.'I...feel so....safe'she thought.'Now I know I have been fighting on the wrong side. I have to apoligize to my hikari. For all the things I did. I just have to!'  
  
{KaibaCorp.}  
  
Seto layed Yami Cocoa on the couch and went to find Mokuba.   
  
"Seto!"Mokuba exclaimed and ran to hug him. At first he cried because he was scared from being captured. Seto comforted him and then he was ok. "Now, wheres Chiharu Mokuba?"he asked."Yugi called and they went to hang out together for the day"he replied."Mm-hm"   
  
*************************  
  
[Yugi and Chiharu]  
  
"So, why were you late Chiharu?"asked Yugi."Um--because I had to save Mokuba from My Yami"she replied. ''Oh I see"said Yugi."What happened?"asked Yugi."It's a LONG LONG story Yugi"said Chiharu giggling."Ok"said Yugi."Yugi?"asked Chiharu."What is it?" "Do...you think my Yami will ever be good again?"cried Chiharu."I know one day she will. It's okay Chiharu. Don't worry. You have me"said Yugi. "Thanks Yugi"said Chiharu."Now lets go home huh?"asked Yugi wiping Chiharu's tears away."Ok"said Chiharu.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
[Kaiba Corp]  
  
Chiharu enters with Yugi because it was so late and dark he decided to take her home.  
  
"Chiharu?"asked Kaiba."Yes Seto?"she asked."Where were you?"he asked."With Yugi" "Oh okay"he said."Why?"she asked."Oh.No reason"he said."O...k"she replied and went to her room. But when she got there, she noticed a familliar figure looking out the window."Y..ami?"she stated."Hm?"she turned around to face her Hikari Aibou.   
  
'Great its my hikari'she thought.'How am I gonna tell her that I am sorry for all the things I did?' "Yami?"she asked."What is it?"Yami Cocoa said."Ar....e.you.good.again?"she asked starting to shiver.'Oh!I give up!'she thought.'I'll just say it outloud!' "Yes hikari"she answered."How..did?"Chiharu asked.(A/N:they were unawhere that behind the door...mokuba was listening) "It was Kaiba"she answered.Mokuba gasped in his thoughts.'How could Seto have done that?!'he thought.'Hey wait, I haven't seen Seto since he got back. I think I'll go see him now'he thought and left to Kaiba's room.  
  
Yami Chiharu walked over to her hikari. Chiharu fell asleep in Yami Chiharu's arms.'I can't believe it'Chiharu thought.'I actually feel...safe!'Chiharu smiled.  
  
Yami Chiharu patted her hikari on the bed and tucked her in."Good night hikari"she said and lay down beside her and slept.  
  
[Seto's Room]  
  
Mokuba knocked on the door."Come in"Seto said coldly.  
  
"Hi Seto"said Mokuba."Hi Mokuba"said Seto. Mokuba yawned. It was 10:00pm."Maybe you should sleep Mokuba"said Seto."But...I wanna stay with you big brother"said Mokuba. "I'll come down once your ready hows that?"he asked."Ok"   
  
Mokuba went to the bathroom to get washed and dressed and then he lay in bed. He turned round and round but couldn't get to sleep.'After being with Yami Cocoa and Yami Bakura for 2 days, I can't sleep!'thought Mokuba. Then Seto came in. Mokuba sat up on the bed and Seto sat on the bed beside him. "Seto, I can't sleep"said Mokuba tired."Here"said Seto as he tucked Mokuba in and rested an arm on his shoulder."I'll stay here until you fall asleep." "Thanks Seto"he said and fell asleep in his brother's strong arms.'I'm so happy your back Mokuba'thought Kaiba.'Maybe I should thank Chiharu. After all, she did save him, not me."When he made sure Mokuba was fast asleep, he went into Chiharu's room. He noticed her Yami was asleep beside her in bed."Maybe I'll tell her in the morning"he whispered to himself and closed the door quietly.   
  
[Morning]  
  
Kaiba and Yami Chiharu rushed through the house. They couldn't find a trace of the two anywhere. All that was left was a note:  
  
Dear Kaiba and Yami Chiharu,  
  
We are gone out for a while. Who knows how long. We might be with Yugi and we might not be. But if you try and search for us, you'll find a surprise. So I suggest you dont do anything."  
  
Signed,  
  
Minoko  
  
"Who the hell is Minoko anyway?!"asked Yami Chiharu."I think I know"Seto replied."What is it?"she asked.  
  
~Till next time!~  
  
Yugi: She loves putting the "~"s in.  
  
Yami: I wonder where Chiharu, Kaiba and Botan are.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. What happened to them Yami?  
  
Yami: I don't know Yugi.  
  
Tristan: Maybe Chiharu found a nother boy and decided to show them who it is.*laughs*  
  
Yugi:*Cries on Yami's shoulder*  
  
Tami-Sama: What?Are you okay Yugi?  
  
Yugi: No!Tristan insulted me Tami-Sama.*continues to cry*  
  
Tami-Sama: Oh he did, did he? Well, Tristan, say good-bye to the Honda you drive!*runs out in parking lot of kaiba land*  
  
Tristan:No!!!!!!!!My beautiful Honda!!!!!!Wait....AH!!!It's hotpink!!  
  
Yami, Joey, Tami-Sama: HA HA HA HA HA HA YOU DESERVE IT FOR HURTING YUGI!  
  
Tristan:What'd I do?  
  
Yami:-__-.You said maybe Chiharu found a nother girl remember?  
  
Tristan:OH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I was daydreaming.Sorry!!!!-__- ^_^  
  
Yami: don't expect to see tristan in the next chapter folks.  
  
Tristan: Whats that supposed to mean?  
  
Tami-Sama: You'll be finding a way to get your car un-hotpink won't you?  
  
Tristan: Oh yeah!*rushes off to store*  
  
NOTE: TAMI-SAMA IS MINOKO'S YAMI.SHE IS NICE BUT MINOKO IS EVIL!!!!!!  
  
Minoko: How can I help it?!Evil is fun!  
  
Tami-Sama: Not when you destroy stuff.  
  
Minoko: DUH!Tami-Sama thats what evil is about!!!  
  
Tami-Sama:How come I didn't know?tee hee ^^  
  
Minoko: -_-  
  
Yami Malik: She'll never learn.  
  
Yami: Oh yeah.  
  
************************************************************************************************ 


	7. There Not Gone Again Are They?

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon(continued)  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Their not gone again are they!?  
  
Yami: Hi everyone. That last chpater was actually the longest we've ever made.  
  
A/N: Yeah I know.Thats the longest chapter I've made since...  
  
Bakura: Never!  
  
A/N: Where'd you come from?  
  
Bakura: I was standing right over there.  
  
A/N: Oh ^_^Yami would you be so kind to do the disclaimer?:)  
  
Yami: Sure.  
  
Yami Bakura: Can I do it?  
  
A/N and Yami: Why? Have you turned over a new leaf or anything?  
  
Yami Bakura: ...No. I just wanna say something in it thats all.  
  
A/N: Is that ok with Yami?  
  
Yami: fine -__-  
  
Yami Bakura: All right!  
  
Yami Bakura's Disclaimer: DarkMagicianGirl10 doesn't own Yu Gi Oh or any of its toys, cards and us. I'm thanking Ra for that too.  
  
A/N: IF THATS WHAT YOU WANTED TO SAY, YOUR OUT OF MY NEXT FANFIC WHICH WAS GONNA STAR YOU AND BAKURA!ALTHOUGH...BAKURA CAN STILL BE IN IT BECAUSE HE'S NICE!  
  
Yami Bakura: Why are you YELLING!?!  
  
A/N: JUST BECAUSE YOU SICKEN ME!!!!!!!!THATS ALL.  
  
Yami Bakura: All right then.*leaves*  
  
A/N:*cries*  
  
Bakura: Don't worry Chiharu. Yami Bakura is just plain ol' mean. I'm much nicer.  
  
A/N: I know you are.*sniffle*  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wheres Mokuba and Chiharu?"asked Kaiba."Where do we look?" "I have no idea"said Yami Cocoa."Oh and thats supposed to help us?"he asked crossing his arms."Wait..."she said."What is it?"he asked imaptiently. "I can contact Chiharu through mind, so..." "You can figure out where she is!"exclaimed Kaiba."Well...it may not be that easy"she said."How?"he asked."Well, if whoever captured them has powers from the Shadow Realm, and if I tried to contact hikari, they would probably try to block out my calls so I can't get to her"she replied."Well, can you atleast try?!"Seto pleaded."Sigh"Sighed Yami Cocoa."All right, I'll give it a try." "Okay"he said.  
  
{Yami Chiharu in her soul room}  
  
'Chiharu!Chiharu!Can you hear me?'yelled Yami Chiharu.'AH!'came a scream from Chiharu.'Chiharu!Where are you?'asked Yami Chiharu.'Wait, lets try her soul room...I've never been in hers before...wonder what it looks like...'said Yami Chiharu opening the door.'Woah!'she exclaimed.  
  
Chiharu's soul room, had posters of Yugi and Yami everywhere!It also had posters of the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl. It also had blue paint, with duel monster cards all over the floor. There was a TV in one spot, a computer in the other.'Wow!No wonder, when she found the Millenium Pearl, thats all she wanted to do was to go in her soul room, so she could let me take over. No wonder why.I would've done that too. If I could. But all in my room was ancient carvings, duel monsters, ect. Nothing fancy.' She saw a window and looked through it. There, she saw Chiharu and Mokuba. Except it was only an illusion (or so she thought). 'Chiharu!'she exclaimed.Chiharu and Mokuba looked up and saw Yami Chiharu.'Yami!Help us!'exclaimed Chiharu holding her left arm because it was hurting and bleeding to death.'Is...is this an illusion?'she asked.'No'answered some girl.'Wh--who are you?!'she demanded.'Ah, it seems you didn't read the note'she stated.'Huh?Oh the note!Your the person who sent the note aren't you?'she asked.'Yes.I'am Minoko.' 'Are you guys actually all in Chiharu's soul room, or am I imagining things?'she asked Minoko.'No, you are not imagining anything. I took Mokuba into Chiharu's soul room, and then I captured Chiharu'replied Minoko.'Aw'gasped Yami Chiharu. Yami Chiharu could hear Chiharu yelling'Mokuba!Wake up!Wake up please!'she pleaded. Mokuba didn't answer.'Foolish child'said Minoko.  
  
'Minoko!What are you doing to them?!'a voiced cried.'None of your buisness Tami-Sama!'Minoko explained.'Wh--o's Tami-Sama?'asked Yami Chiharu.'She is my Yami'said Minoko.'For a second I thought you were the yami'said Yami Chiharu.'Ha ha. I'm afraid when I took Mokuba into Chiharu's soul room, he lost all his strength. I left Chiharu's body with one of my guards named 'Sincerity.'If you want her body back, you must go to the Domino park'said Minoko.'But how do I get Mokuba?'asked Yami Chiharu.'Hm...'thought Minoko.'I don't need him anymore.You can have him. All I need is your precious hikari.'  
  
{Seto and Yami Chiharu}  
  
It was 15 minutes after the long talk with Mino and Tami-Sama in Chiharu's soul room. Seto noticed Yami Chiharu had a blank expression in her eyes and then a fainted little body appeared in Seto's hands. He looked down."Mokuba!"he exclaimed and pulled him into a hug."W...ake up kiddo. It's me"said Seto.Yami Chiharu went back to her soul room and talked to Kaiba. She noticed that he was holding Mokuba and trying to wake him up. But it was no use. Mokuba wouldn't answer.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
~Til next time!R&R~  
  
Yami: Tristan is out re-painting his Honda.  
  
Yugi: Yah.  
  
A/N: That was funny.*giggles*  
  
Duke: What was funny?  
  
A/N: I just saw Joey helping Tristan paint his car blue.  
  
Yugi: You..did?  
  
A/N: Yup.^_^  
  
Yugi: Isin't that classified as....  
  
Yami: Spying?  
  
A/N: Yeah I know...I just wanted to check on Tristan's progress thats all.  
  
Yugi: Oh -_-  
  
R&R! *********************************************** 


	8. Getting Chiharu's Body Back

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Getting Chiharu's body back  
  
A/N: Welcome to the next chapter!I hope this isin't going to be that long....But anyways...Thanks 4 all ov ur reviews  
  
Joey: We really appreciate it.  
  
A/N: Yep.^^  
  
Y/C(YamiChiharu): So, what are we all gonna do today?  
  
A/N: Well, I can't go online, but...I just update the chapchap's so people don't wonder where I'am.  
  
Y/C: Maybe you should post up a note the next time instead of saying it on a chapter.  
  
Yugi: Yeah. What she said.  
  
A/N: Maybe...  
  
Bakura: Um...anyways, since my Yami took the last disclaimer may I do it this time?  
  
A/N: Sure.  
  
Bakura's disclaimer: my Yami and Chiharu don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, duel monsters, or us. I'm glad my yami doesn't own Yu gi oh.  
  
A/N: Yeah, that would be tragety.  
  
Yugi: You'd think if he did, he might change the name?  
  
A/N: Probably to 'Tomb-Robber-Oh!' hee hee ^^  
  
Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Y/C, A/N: hee hee  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
"Come on Mokuba!Wake up!"pleaded Kaiba rocking Mokuba back and forth. Mokuba still wouldn't answer Seto, all he would do was moan. Yami Chiharu smiled and walked over and she put her hand on Kaiba's shoulder and Kaiba looked up at her. "Will he wake up?"he asked. "Sometime. But I found out where Chiharu is. Come on lets go"replied Yami Chiharu. "I think I'll bring Mokuba along. He might get caught again if I'm not there"said Kaiba."Ok"   
  
{Domino Park}  
  
Chiharu was tied up in a chair. No one was around them because there was a force field and they were only invsiable to people without magic, for example: Joey and Tristan. But Kaiba could see them and so could Yami Chiharu. Minoko was standing in front of Chiharu watching Kaiba, Mokuba and Yami Chiharu on a screen. "Let me go!"yelled Chiharu. "No. I need you"said Minoko as she put her hands on Chiharu's shoulder. She shivered. 'W...what does she want with me?'thought Chiharu.  
  
{Yugi and Joey}  
  
"Well, I'd better get goin'!"said Joey."Bye Joey!"said Yugi. As Joey rushed off, he noticed Kaiba and what looked like Chiharu running towards the park. "Hey Yug"said Joey. "Yeah?What is it?"he asked. "Look over there Yug. Isin't that Kaiba and Yami Chiharu?"Joey asked. Yugi looked over."Yeah it is"he said."Wonder what their doin"said Joey. Yugi and Joey rushed over to Kaiba and Yami Chiharu. "Hi Yugi, Joey"said Yami Chiharu. "Where are you guys going?"asked Joey. "Someone captured Chiharu"replied Kaiba. Joey looked at Mokuba on Kaiba's back."Was Mokuba captured too?"he asked. "MM-hmm"said Kaiba. "Where did they take her?"asked Yugi. "Domino Park"said Yami Chiharu. "Can we help?"asked Joey. "Sure"said Yami Chiharu.   
  
'Oh great.The calary is joining. Next thing you know, they'll have everyone else here'thought Kaiba. Mokuba moaned. Kaiba looked at him. 'Mokuba, wake up'pleaded Kaiba. They rushed to the park. But no one was there. "Is this some kind of pratical joke or somethin?"asked Yugi. "Not quite"said Minoko popping out of everywhere. "Minoko"exclaimed Yami Chiharu. "Yami Chiharu, I see you've returned to your good side and not go back to evil"she said. "Uh--" "Wheres Chiharu?"asked Joey. "Right over there"said Minoko pointing to a lifeless body. "Aw"they gasped."What did you do?"asked Yugi. "I need life energy, so I took hers"Minoko replied. Yugi rushed over to Chiharu's lifeless body. "Chiharu, it's me,"he said. Chiharu didn't answer. "Not you too"Seto thought aloud.   
  
"Not so fast"said Minoko. "What do you want?"asked Yugi. Just then, Tami-Sama came flying over*flying is an expression in this case* and went in front of them."Tami-Sama get out of my way now"ordered Minoko. "No!I'm not letting you harm them hikari"said Tami-Sama.'Hikari?'thought Yugi.'Then Tami-Sama is the yami of Minoko!' "Wh-who are you?"asked Kaiba holding Mokuba. "I'am the yami of Minoko"said Tami-Sama."So, your hikari is the one whos evil?"asked Yami just transforming from Yugi."Yes"replied Tami-Sama."Yami Bakura brainwashed her instead of me.It should have been me who got brainwashed, but ." "Woah!"said Seto.   
  
Mokuba moaned and started to move around in Seto's arms. He looked down at Mokuba. "Mokuba?"asked Kaiba holding his brother. Mokuba using all of the strength he had, opened one eye. "Set-o?"asked Mokuba weakening. He was breathing fast also from lack of energy in his system. "Mokuba, you okay?"Kaiba asked. "No...Seto...I'm...not...going...to...make...it"Mokuba replied weakly. Minoko, Tami-Sama and Joey all looked at the fear in Kaiba and Yami's eyes. 'Um...maybe I'am wrong?'thought Minoko. She looked at Yami holding Chiharu. 'Wait, that looks like something I've seen in my past!The Pharaoh holding his weak queen in his hands...now I know Im fighting for the wrong side'thought Minoko as everything around her went black.  
  
"Minoko!"cried Tami-Sama. Tami-Sama went over and took Minoko up in her arms and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for cliffhanger! We get them often!  
  
^__^  
  
Yugi: More then usual.  
  
Yeah, I know.  
  
Yugi: When are you gonna right the next chapter?This is good.  
  
^_^I'll start it now!^^*dances around*Thankies 4 reviews. If you would like to be in the starts & endings, tell me in your reviews!^^  
  
Yami: That will be fun...  
  
^_^Yup*hugs Yugi*  
  
Yami: ~.~   
  
Hee hee^^  
  
Yugi: *Blushes*  
  
Seto: *singz* Chiharu & Yugi sittin' in a-*I hit him on the head*OW!  
  
Hee hee^^**giggles** 


	9. The Last Chapter

Mokuba, I will rescue you soon  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Last Chapter  
  
Seto had cradled Mokuba for a long time until he finally woke. He was using all of his strength just to talk to Seto. Seto noticed all the gashes Mokuba had on his arms and gasped. "Mokuba..., what did Mikata do to you?"he asked. "C..cut me with a k..kn..kn...knife"Mokuba shivered in Seto's hands. "Gr"said Seto. "Kaiba" Seto turned around to face Tami-Sama holding an unconsious Mikata."My hikari didn't mean any harm to you. She was only brainwashed by Bakura. I was the one who should have gotten brainwashed but Mikata jumped into my way of the blast & saved me & got brainwashed instead." "Thats ok. Is she okay now?"he asked."I think so..."Tami-Sama said looking down at her unconsious hikari.   
  
****  
  
Mikata was in her soul room unconsious. She just awoke to find out she was in her soulroom and Tami-Sama was sitting next to her.'Y-yami?' Tami-Sama gasped.'Hikari?'  
  
/Yeah, Im fine./  
  
//Thats good. Im glad//She smiled.  
  
/Um...what happened?/  
  
//It's along story//  
  
/Okay...,/said Mikata giggling./I think I am going to call Mai when I get back. Okay?/  
  
//Do whatever you want. I have to look after you, you know.//  
  
/Yeah, I know, but I also have a long-lost sister named Chihiko Midoto. I wonder where she is./  
  
//'Long-Lost Sister?'//  
  
/Its a sister that you haven't seen in such a long time because she's been away for some time./  
  
//Oh okay.//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yeah?//  
  
/Can we go home?/  
  
//Yes, we can.//She smiled.  
  
/Good./she said and went back to sleep.  
  
****  
  
"Chiharu!Wake up"Yami pleaded.  
  
The only signs of Chiharu actually alive was the fast rate of her breathing & her chest going up and down.Chiharu opened one eye which made Yami gasp.   
  
"Y-yami?" "Im here"Yami said pulling her into a tighter embrace. Chiharu relaxed in Yami's arms.   
  
'I love you yami'thought Chiharu.  
  
//Chiharu?//  
  
/Yami!/she said and rushed over to her yami to hug her.  
  
//He he. Glad to see your okay//  
  
/Im okay. Except my body isint. And I don't like making Seto or Yami worried like this./  
  
//I'll fix that.//  
  
/Thanks Yami!/  
  
//No problem//  
  
****  
  
Chiharu started to glow and her body floated up into the air. Everyone gasped. Was Chiharu coming back to them?! Could it be even possible?!  
  
'Wait a minute, Chiharu's healing!'thought Yami.'*sigh*Im glad she'll be all right from now on.'   
  
After a few minutes, Chiharu floated back to the ground, luckily Yami caught her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Yami?" "You okay?"Yami asked. "Uh-huh"Chiharu smiled.  
  
Chiharu looked over at Seto's worried eyes looking at his little brother's lifeless body. Tears filled her eyes once more.They heard a song in the distance.  
  
~Til the end I will be with you  
  
We will go, where our dreams come true  
  
All the times that we have been through  
  
You will always be my best friend~  
  
/Mokuba...*cries*/  
  
//I'll give him back his life too.//  
  
/*gasp*R-really?/  
  
//Yes//  
  
/Thankyou!/she said and hugged her Yami so tight she couldnt breathe.  
  
//Anything for my hikari//  
  
Suddenly, what happened to Chiharu happened to Mokuba. Seto gasped. 'Whats happening to my little brother?!'he thought. Mokuba floated up into the air, glowed, and then fell back into Seto's tight embrace, just like Chiharu did, and opened his eyes. "Seto!"said Mokuba and hugged him so tight!"Little Brother"said Kaiba holding Mokuba. Joey and Téa smiled. "Everyones back to normal"said Téa."Yeah, I'm glad"said Joey. Téa walked over to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder. "Téa?"asked Yami looking up with a smile on his face. "Are we ready to go?"she asked. "I think so"he looked back down at Chiharu. "You ok?"he asked. "Mm-hmm"Chiharu replied. "Then lets get going"said Yami. "Right"said Téa as she led Yami and Chiharu to where Joey was. "Hi Joey"said Chiharu. "Hey! Your back ta normal again"said Joey. "hee hee, of course. You didn't think I'd actually leave you would ya Joey? You'd miss all my picking!"said Chiharu. Everyone laughed.   
  
****  
  
Seto looked over to where the others were and saw Chiharu was up and beside Yugi(he had just transformed back). They were all laughing. Mokuba was still sleeping because he was tired so Seto carried the little one and went behind Chiharu and put his hand on her shoulder. Chiharu turned around. "Hi Seto"she said.  
  
~If we stand as one   
  
Theres nothing to fear  
  
Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness  
  
We are set for surprises even battles  
  
Were a team no one better mess with us~  
  
"So, are you okay?"Seto asked. "Mm-hmm"Chiharu replied and looked down on Mokuba. "What about Mokuba?"she asked. Seto smiled. "He's just tired. He'll be okay in the morning. Are you coming home soon?"he asked. "Yeah, I'll be home shortly"she said. "Ok"Seto said and went off.  
  
~Remember when we first met?  
  
We had so much fun oh I never will forget  
  
Since then, the times are so good  
  
We've always been together like best friends should~  
  
Yugi hugged Chiharu. Chiharu smiled and looked down at the sweet little tenshi. She hugged back. "I'm so glad your safe Chiharu!"Yugi exclaimed. "Me too." Yugi looked up at her and asked "You wont leave me again will you?" "Never in my life!"She said and then they went home.  
  
~Til the end I will be with you  
  
We will go where our dreams come true  
  
All the times that we had been through  
  
You will always be my best friend~  
  
****  
  
Seto was just about to leave Mokuba's room when he heard a soft voice. "Seto?" Seto looked at Mokuba's bed. There he was. Mokuba was lying in bed awake, Seto sighed, smiled and went over to him. "How are you feeling?"he asked. "Tired Seto." "Thats okay. You get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning ok?"Seto asked. "But-I wanna see Chiharu when she comes home Seto!"Mokuba pleaded. Seto sighed, "I'll tell her to see you when she is home ok?"he said. "Ok Seto!"  
  
****  
  
"Bye Yugi!"said Chiharu as she walked into the Kaiba mansion. "Bye!"Yugi waved. Yami appeared beside him. "Yami, how did everyone heal?"Yugi asked. Yami smiled. "Yami Chiharu did it"Yami replied. "She has that power?"asked Yugi. Yami nodded. Yami watched as Chiharu ran into the Kaiba mansion and smiled. "I'm just glad Chiharu is safe"said Yami. "Me too"said Yugi. "Well, you'd better get home Yugi"said Yami. "Ok yami"  
  
****  
  
Chiharu was in the elevator going up to see Mokuba. She decided she would see Mokuba first and then Seto. The elevator stopped and she walked quietly over to Mokuba's room and slowly opened the door. "Mokuba?" Mokuba looked up. Chiharu walked over to Mokuba and sat on his bed. "Chiharu!"he exclaimed and hugged her. "Hi kiddo"she said returning the hug. "Your back!"Mokuba said. "Yeah, I'am Mokuba. And I never plan on leaving again." Mokuba smiled and hugged Chiharu, and started to cry. "I...was so afraid you...were..."Mokuba trailed off. "Don't be silly Mokuba!"exclaimed Chiharu. "I'd never leave you. Not you, Not Seto, not nobody."   
  
*****  
  
Mokuba had went back to sleep so Chiharu decided to go into Seto's office and see him, but to her surprise, once she had opened the door to Mokuba's room to get out, he was standing there! "Hi..Seto,"she said. He placed a hand on her shoulder which made her look up at him. Seto hugged her and she hugged him. "How did you recover?"he asked. "My yami has the power to heal,"replied Chiharu. Seto smiled. Chiharu bursed into tears and cried on Seto's shirt. She cried herself to sleep. "Oh Chiharu,"said Seto and carried her up to her room. He put her in bed and shut the door quietly. 'I'm glad you two are safe and sound,'thought Seto as he too, went to sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
Well, very unexpected wasn't it? I thought there would be more then 9 chapters but I decided to leave it at 9.  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Because I couldn't think of anything else to write.  
  
Joey: Oh, ok.  
  
*Sigh*If you wanna check out some of my other work, check out my oldest, Darkness Shadow Army. Theres something wrong with chapter 1 but I will fix that. Bye!  
  
Read and review! 


End file.
